The Twice Blessed Daughter
by Prince Halliwell
Summary: Sequal to Changing Fate. One of the sisters discover she is to have another daughter, the Twice Blessed Child. More information inside.
1. The Eighth Child

The Twice Blessed Daughter

After everything returned to 'normal' at the end of Changing Fate, the Halliwell's are now living a happy life. Piper and Leo are good again with two daughters; Phoenix and Prestini. Cole is alive, he and Phoebe have Paris and then they divorced after he killed an innocent. Phoebe is now married to Jason Dean and they have a daughter called Paiya. Andy has given up his elder powers and is mortal. Prue lives in the manor with Andy and their daughters; Pansy and Poppy. Piper and Leo live in a house down the street with their daughters. Phoebe and Jason live in his penthouse with their daughter and her daughter to Cole. Paige, who is still a witch, and Glenn live in an apartment with their daughter Patty-Anne. Then after taking a pregnancy test Piper discovers the eighth charmed child is destined to be the Twice Blessed Child, the most powerful being to exist, and that child just happens to be coming quite soon, nine months to be exact.

The Kids:

Paris Bethany Turner - age 10 – powers are shimmering and minor-empathy

Pansy Marissa Halliwell-Trudeau – age 9 – powers are orbing, healing and telekinetic-orbing

Phoenix Ashleigh Wyatt – age 9 – powers are telepathy and electrokinesis

Patty-Anne Brianna Halliwell-Matthews – age 7 – powers are sensing and orbing

Poppy Astrid Halliwell-Trudeau – age 5 – powers are healing and sensing

Paiya Grace Halliwell-Dean – age 4 – powers are levitating, telekinesis and minor-premonitions

Prestini Prudence Wyatt- age 2 – powers are forcefield generation and cryokinesis

This is the first chapter, please R&R

The Eighth Child:

Piper paced in the bathroom,

"no, I can't be, there must be some kind of mistake," she said to herself, throwing the white stick from her hands into the trash can.

"There's no mistake, its destiny," said a voice, Piper spun to see the spirit of her mother, "there is a prophecy, come to me and I will show you," she offered her non-corporeal hand to her second daughter, who took it and they vanished in swirling bright lights.

They reappeared in a stone chamber, a large book was on a stone pedestal, it was open,

"read," Patty instructed, Piper did as her mother said and read the page;

"the eighth charmed child will be the ultimate power, the greatest force of dark and light, she shall be born at the final hour, of All Hallows Eve night, stronger than all the rest, this child will be Twice Blessed." Patty smiled,

"you mean…?" Piper said, placing a hand on her stomach, tears of happiness soaked in Patty's eyes as she nodded, then disappeared,

"mom? But how am I gonna get home?" Piper called out, she felt her whole body tingle as orbs consumed her and carried her away through the air, before dissolving.

Piper orbed into her bedroom, she lay down next to a sleeping Leo and put her hand on her stomach again,

"night, night, my little Twice Blessed Child," then she pulled the covers up to her neck and drifted off into a peaceful sleep, dreaming sweet dreams.

To be continued…

Next Chapter- Before Piper can tell her family she's expecting another baby, she feels a sharp pain in her stomach and fears she has miscarried.


	2. Miracle

Replies- coolcharmedchic17: Thanks for reviewing, you're the only one who has! At the beginning of the first chapter it does say their powers. Maybe you just didn't notice it.

Miracle:

Piper awoke feeling fresh and warm, today she was going to tell her family about the daughter she was expecting, she sat up to see a note on the pillow next to her, she read it out loud;

"Gone to help a charge, lots of love Leo xxx" she smiled and lay back down. She was slowly falling back to sleep when a sharp pain struck her stomach,

"no, not my baby, not again," she cried, last year Piper had had a miscarriage, before she could even tell her family she was pregnant. The brunette charmed one got out of bed and rushed to her closet, grabbing some jeans and a purple tank-top, she got changed and put some high-heeled black boots on, before grabbing her purse and jacket, and running out to her car.

Not much later, Piper was at the hospital, she had called Leo and he was now sitting with her,

"I'm sorry Mr and Mrs Wyatt, but it would appear you have experienced a miscarriage," the doctor explained, Piper turned to Leo and started crying into his chest, he held her close.

"Oh dear god, what is that?" the doctor shrieked as she jumped from her chair, Piper pulled away from Leo to see she was glowing,

"Leo, what's happening?" she asked, then she passed out, Leo picked up his wife and blew some memory dust on the doctor, then he orbed them out.

They orbed into their house and Leo put Piper on the couch, he held his hands over her chest and watched as she rose into the air, a smile spreading across her face, then she dropped to the comfort of the couch and woke up,

"our baby," she whispered, Leo placed a hand on Piper's stomach and felt a surge of love and power flow through him,

"she's alive," he stated in shock,

"she's a miracle," Piper replied, she sat up and they held each other, laughing happily.

To be continued…

Ps. Because this was a short chapter I'll be posting another one after this.


	3. Power of the Children

This is the first chapter of many about the kids having to cope with demons without their parents. They are at magic school.

Power of the Children:

Paris shimmered into her classroom,

"miss Turner, you're late, again," the teacher, Mrs Kirk, said, Paris shrugged and sat down at her desk,

"history of magic is so boring," complained Beverly, the girl who sat next to her. Beverly had short red hair and small green eyes, she had the power of conjuring, that was the only thing Paris envied about her.

Meanwhile, in the study of potions class, Pansy and Phoenix faced their teacher, Mr Black,

"today, we will learn the ingredients of a manticore vanquishing potion," he said in his deep voice.

In a power practice lesson, Patty-Anne orbed away from an energy ball an attacking demon had just thrown,

"I need my cousins," she said, then she orbed out.

Back in the history of magic class, Patty-Anne orbed in next to Paris, then they orbed and shimmered out.

Pansy and Phoenix left with Paris and Patty-Anne.

The four orbed into Poppy's classroom and left with her.

Then they did the same with Paiya and Prestini.

All seven of the cousins reappeared in the power practice room, they stood facing the demon and nine more, who had joined him since Patty-Anne had left, the other students had left the class, along with the teacher. Phoenix shot bolts of electricity at two of them, blasting them backwards, two year old Prestini ran and hid behind some draws,

"demons bad," she whispered, "and ugly too," referring to a large, green, demon who was walking over to her, Phoenix zapped the demon away from her sister with some more electric bolts. Prestini repaid the help by trapping three demons in a forcefield, Paiya wiggled her fingers and telekinetically lifted a demon into the air, while Paris used her minor-empathy to deflect an energy ball back at a demon, vanquishing him. Prestini dropped the forcefield as Phoenix struck the three demons with high-voltage electricity, the exploded into nothing,

"Pansy, orb the demons," Paris instructed, as the oldest cousin she liked to take control, Pansy waved her hands and the remaining demons turned to orbs and flew at the wall, then returned to normal. Poppy felt something evil,

"there's more demons coming," she said, her whitelighter part meant she had the ability to sense other beings, good and evil, as soon as she finished speaking, about eleven more demons shimmered in, the cousins started to wonder if they could fight this many demons. Paris opened her mouth to call for Leo, when one of the demons said,

"there is no point in calling for your parents, we have them down in the underworld," this angered the children, Paris clenched her fists and bit her lip, then she sprung her hands forward and released energy balls, vanquishing four demons.

"It looks like the little empathy has a death wish, using our own powers against us," snarled one of the demons, he hit Paiya and Phoenix with energy blasts, Poppy and Pansy, the two cousins with the ability to heal, ran and healed their wounded cousins. Prestini came out from her hiding place and released cold mist on one of the demons, turning him to ice, Patty-Anne orbed behind the figure of ice and took a sword from the weapons cupboard, swinging it at his waist and smashing him, the remaining pieces of ice exploded. She vanquished three more demons with it, then Phoenix vanquished the remaining ones with her electrokinesis power,

"we need to get our parents," Pansy said,

"maybe my dad can help, they might not have him," Paris said, the other cousins nodded and she shimmered out.

"Lets go find out who could have them," Pansy said, she took Phoenix and Prestini's hands and orbed them to the manor, Patty-Anne did the same with Poppy and Paiya.

To be continued…


	4. Adultless

Thanks to my reviewers.

Also: Pansy, Phoenix, Paris and Patty-Anne are the next Charmed Ones.

Poppy, Paiya and Prestini are the Angels of War

Adultless:

Pansy turned the pages of the Book of Shadows, the adults in their life were down in the underworld and their was a demons after them,

"I think I found it," she said, Paris shimmered in with her father, Cole,

"let me see," he said. The half demon sat down next to his niece and read the page;

"Vriton, a warlord who made a deal with a sorcerer to make him a demon, he then killed the sorcerer and took his powers,"

"uncie Cole," said Prestini in a shy, quiet, voice,

"hey there," Cole said, picking her up. Cole had accidentally killed a witch some years back, Phoebe had not believed him when he said he was tricked into it so they got a divorce, yet he still got to see his daughter and nieces, especially Phoenix and Prestini, because their parents, Piper and Leo, were the only ones who believed him.

"How do we vanquish him?" asked Patty-Anne,

"you don't, I do," he said, an energy ball formed in his hand and he started to shimmer out, when two demons shimmered in and grabbed his arms, shimmering out with him.

"Now we have no adults!" Pansy exclaimed,

"it needs a power of four spell," Paris explained, after taking a glance at the book,

"well, me, you, Pansy and Patty-Anne are the next charmed ones, so maybe we can say the spell," Phoenix said,

"that could work," Paris replied.

"Just in case, maybe the Angels of War can help as well," Pansy said, looking at Poppy, Paiya and Prestini,

"how we gonna get down there? I've never shimmered anywhere but in the city," Paris said,

"I haven't orbed that far either," Pansy added,

"maybe we can help," said a deep voice, the cousins turned to see a large group of demons. Prestini raised a forcefield between them and the demons, but it didn't last long as the demons fired energy balls at it, as the forcefield took its final blow and exploded, one energy ball flew at the cousins. Paris raised her hands to protect herself when the energy balls froze,

"did I do that?" she asked, she moved her hands again and the demons froze, "I've got a new power," Phoenix concentrated hard, sometimes she could create electrokinetic energy ball, one formed in her hand. It was metallic blue with glitters of lilac and a silver glow, platinum sparks fizzled around it,

"take this," she yelled, releasing the ball of electricity, it vanquished three of the demons but took a lot of energy out of her, she went dizzy and fell backwards onto the couch. Paiya levitated and waved her hands, blasting four of the frozen demons into the wall behind,

"I'll get the one in the red suit," Pansy said, she blinked her eyes and a demon who was wearing a scarlet suit became orbs and flew through the open door and rolled down the stairs, returning to normal.

"Lets do a spell," Paris said, then she chanted;

"I call upon our parents' power,

Bring them to us in this hour,"

clusters of shining light entered the children, Prestini moved her arms and the demons exploded,

"she has mom's power," Phoenix said,

Not much later, the cousins had discovered Prestini had Piper's powers, Phoenix had Leo's, Poppy had no powers like Andy, Pansy had Prue's powers, Patty-Anne had Paige's powers, Paris had Cole's powers and Paiya had Phoebe's powers, but they didn't have their own.

To be continued…


	5. Kids vs Demons

Thanks to my reviewers.

Kids vs. Demons

The kids were practicing control of their parents' powers, in the basement,

"this is all your fault," Pansy moaned at Paris, "why did you do that stupid spell anyway?"

"because there's more chance of stopping these demons with our parents' powers, they're stronger," Paris replied, an energy ball formed in her hand and she threw it at the far wall of the basement, creating a crack. Phoenix tried to create an electrokinetic energy ball, in hopes of trying hard enough to bring back her powers, instead she created a harmless light ball which she flung at the stairs, they exploded,

"we still have our own powers, they're just mixed in with these powers," she stated, creating another light ball, this one was glistening with electric bolts. Paiya was having trouble with her mother's empathy power, the tension in the room was too much and she flung out her arms, blasting her cousins and other stuff into the wall, denting it,

"feelings are definitely the trigger of our powers," she said, then she looked over at the pile of weapons, dusty old books, pieces of wood and much more, all covering her cousins. She used the empathy power to tap into Patty-Anne's power, which was actually Paige's, and orb her cousins from under the heap, then she tapped into Phoenix's power, which was actually Leo's, to heal them all. With all the built up emotions inside of her she didn't even have to touch them for to work, she just had to concentrate hard, once they were all healed they got up and the fighting began.

They stopped their scratching, hair-pulling, punching and arguing when a large gang of demons shimmered in, one of them stood out; he had long grey hair, a scrawny grey beard and was wearing a long green robe, he held a wooden staff in his right hand.

"Vriton," Paris whispered,

"in the flesh," he laughed, the eldest cousin tucked her long dark hair behind her ears and stepped in-front of her cousins, forming an energy ball which she launched at Vriton, but he poked it with his staff and destroyed it.

"Prestini, blow him up," Phoenix instructed her little sister, the youngest nodded and waved her hands and blew up all the demons except Vriton,

"it looks like we won round one in the kids vs. demons," Pansy said, but then she swallowed her words as four warlocks blinked in, Phoenix vanquished three of them with an electrokinetic light ball, while Paris vanquished the remaining one with an energy ball.

"It looks like you won round two, but you won't win round three, not against me," Vriton snarled, he shot a giant, red, energy blast at them, Pansy moved it back with her mother's telekinesis and Vriton just absorbed it,

"lets say the spell," Phoenix suggested, Patty-Anne nodded, then they, Paris and Pansy chanted;

"In hope that all can be well,

Send this demon straight to hell,

In its fires let him dwell,

With the power of the Halliwells."

Vriton laughed as nothing happened, the next charmed ones took the Angels of War's hands and together they repeated the spell. This time Vriton exploded into glowing red particles which joined together to create an oval, Paiya had a premonition;

_The same red oval appeared in an underworld chamber, the charmed ones, their husbands and Cole were chained to a wall opposite."_

"Lets go through it," Paiya said, the cousins ran toward the oval and stepped into it, then it dissolved out of sight.

To be continued…


	6. Dark Duplicates

Replies- peanut2lb: The glowing thing that happened to Piper after the miscarriage was the baby healing itself, which might sound really strange because it was supposed to be dead, but Patty and Penny use their powers as ghosts so well…what can't the twice blessed child do! I did actually say that Pansy had telekinetic-orbing in their powers list! When you say about Prue's kids not having any of her powers, well in the next chapter I'll be skipping a few years into the future and their might just be a ninth charmed child-if you catch my drift! And maybe a tenth to another charmed one! Zerabel: thanks for reviewing

Dark Duplicates:

The family orbed into the foyer at the manor, the kids had just saved their parents from the underworld and returned their powers. They stood facing another group, it was like they were looking in a mirror, but their duplicates had different clothes. The new Prue was wearing black knee-boots, a black vest-top and leather black hot pants, her hair was tied up by a thick black band. Piper's duplicate was wearing a black leather mini-dress, stiletto black boots, her long waves of hair were clipped back and a silver medallion hung around her neck. The second Phoebe was wearing a halter-neck black mini-dress over leather black-pants which went down to her knees, she had black knee-boots and her dark brown locks were draped over her face. Paige's double had a navy turtle-neck, a black leather-skirt, dark blue cowgirl boots and had her brown hair in braids. The men's doubles were in leather, while the kids were in black dresses,

"why did we come here again?" asked the second Glenn,

"because if we get them to drink this potion," said the new Paige, holding up a large vial of black liquid, "their power comes to us, we become unstoppable and can take over this world as well as our one."

"Who are you?" asked the Prue from the real world,

"the evil versions of you," the other Prue replied, Evil Phoebe levitated, so did Good Phoebe, they jumped at each other and fists began flying, just like they were. Evil Paige waved her hands, and Good Paige and Good Glenn became black orbs which shot at the wall,

"I'm gonna blow them up," both Pipers said in unison,

"no, it'll kill us too!" both Prue's exclaimed. A dome of red light trapped both versions of the family, Piper and Piper both tried to blow through it but mystical chains materialized and bound their wrists together, both Prestinis created a wall of ice around the dome and then both Prues used telekinesis to move it slightly and shatter it,

"go home," Good Andy yelled, he threw a vase at his Evil-self, knocking him out. Evil Prue used telekinesis to bring her family towards her and then said a spell, creating a portal, which they all went through.

To be continued…

Next chapter- Seven years in the future, tragedy strikes the family when the source returns and stages a massive attack.


	7. The Source of their Tragedy

Thanks for reviewing.

This is set seven years after the last chapter. Piper gave birth to the Twice Blessed Child, who she named Pamanda. Prue had twins called Patrina and Papaya. Paige had a daughter named Pearlody.

Here are the new kids' powers:

Pamanda- Orbing, Forcefield Generation, Molecular Combustion and Conjuring

Patrina- Telekinesis and Cloning

Papaya- Astral Projection and Deflection

Pearlody- Transmogrification

There will be some character deaths in this chapter.

The Source of their Tragedy:

The four sisters stood facing The Source, somehow he had returned and was stronger than ever,

"say hello to Patty for me," he laughed, as he formed a fire ball,

"why don't you say hello yourself?" asked a voice, then Patty appeared next to her daughters.

"Mom!" the charmed ones exclaimed, they turned to look at their mother and The Source caught them off guard, brutally killing Paige with the fire ball,

"my baby!" Patty yelled, she tried to freeze The Source, but with a wave of his hands she was gone. The remaining sisters had no time to mourn Paige's death, they had to dodge more fire balls, Cole shimmered in with Glenn and Jason, the three got caught in the crossfire and were killed by fire balls. Seventeen year old Paris shimmered into the attic and grabbed her mother and aunts, then she shimmered them out. The Source flamed into the foyer and vanquished Pansy and Patty-Anne with a massive fire blast, Phoenix tried to strike him with electricity, but he deflected it and blasted her through the wall.

The fight went on and eventually the remaining family members ran from the manor, they looked back as it exploded, taking The Source with it,

"where's Prestini?" Piper asked, then she looked into the wreckage and spotted a bubble of blue amongst a pile of debris, "NO!" she exclaimed. She ran into the remains of the manor and pulled the wood off her daughter, Prestini dropped the forcefield and looked into her mothers eyes,

"I love you mom, and dad," she whispered, then death took her.

Twelve years later…

Pamanda Cassandra Wyatt stood at the top of Golden Gate Bridge, staring at the remains of the city, she was now alone in the world, her family, her friends, her life, all gone, there she stood, all alone, as the Twice Blessed Child.

To be continued…

Next chapter- Pamanda faces Shax.


	8. Shax and The Evil Enchantress

Shax and The Evil Enchantress:

The woman screamed as the grey monster released a blast of energy, suddenly, a blue bubble formed around her and the blast had no effect,

"why don't you pick on someone your own size?" said a voice, then a beautiful young woman stepped out of the shadows, Pamanda. She looked just like her aunt Prue, there was even a possibility she was her future life, the forcefield dropped and Shax, the demon, turned his attention to the newcomer,

"run," she instructed the woman. Pamanda conjured an athame in her right hand and gun on her left, inside the gun was bullets especially made for vanquishing demons,

"Pamanda," roared Shax, "you can't stop me, you can't stop evil, it rules the world, and always will," Pamanda shot at him, wounding his shoulder.

"Rule this!" she yelled, the weapons in her hands disappeared, then she threw out her hands, blowing Shax into silver particles and wind, "now, who's next?" she ticked off Shax's name on a pad, then she looked down at the next one, "The Evil Enchantress, looks like I'm gonna have to take a trip through time for this one." With a wave of her hand, a time portal appeared, she ran through it and watched as her surroundings changed, she was now in a castle.

"Who dare come to me?" bellowed a voice, then The Evil Enchantress blew Pamanda backwards with a gust of wind,

"who dare blow me away?" Pamanda said, she was about to blow The Evil Enchantress up, when she blasted into the wall by a stream of fire, she looked across the room to see a pretty brunette teenager,

"Pamanda, you've been harder to find than I thought," she said,

"Bianca," Pamanda moaned, Bianca is a Phoenix, a witch assassin, and she's the most powerful of her kind.

To be continued…


	9. Pamanda vs Bianca

This is the final chapter as I have lost interest in this fic and realized how boring it is.

Pamanda vs. Bianca:

Bianca shot a fire ball at Pamanda, who blew it up and then blew The Evil Enchantress up,

"what do you want?" Pamanda asked,

"your power," Bianca simply replied, she launched another fire ball towards Pamanda who protected herself with a forcefield. Pamanda conjured an athame and stabbed Bianca in the stomach, but the young Phoenix just pressed her hand to Pamanda's chest and began to drain her magic.

"Bianca!" cheered a group of voices, and then a group of demons appeared at Bianca's side,

"so you do need help to kill me," Pamanda said, before orbing away from Bianca. A grimlock watched as Pamanda orbed back in a few feet away from Bianca and then began to strangle her with her aura, Pamanda shook it off and blew up all the demons apart from Bianca.

"Saving the best till last?" the Phoenix laughed, she struck Pamanda with a bolt of electricity and watched her collapse to the ground, "it's time to end this once and for all," she said, making Pamanda explode after hitting her with a fire ball. She began to giggle evilly, but then stopped in shock when she saw Pamanda reform and conjure Excalibur,

"you're right, it's time for this to end," she said, piercing Bianca's heart with Excalibur and vanquishing her.

Five years later…..

Pamanda stared down at the little bundle in her arms, then she glanced at her husband, Carson,

"what should we name her?" he asked,

"I had an idea, Prestolina Piperia Pyra Wyatt," Pamanda replied,

"perfect," he said. Prestolina wriggled in Pamanda's arms a blue laser shot from her tiny hands, burning the ceiling, then she drifted into a deep sleep.

Little did they know that across town, the secret child of Bianca was celebrating her sixth birthday and had got one very special present, a scroll which read;

"The children of the enemies shall become good friends,

But this relationship will cause the world to end."

This could only mean one thing, Prestolina and Breta, Bianca's daughter, were destined to become friends, and then this friendship would destroy the world.

The End


End file.
